DXD Downloaded
by Dingo T. Wilds
Summary: Issei gets hit by a truck, which means game over, or does it? With a new sidekick/guide and a new out look on life, Issei makes a vow to become stronger, for he is the one destined to be the Harem King! Gamer Fic with a twist, massive crossover, look inside for the different items for the crossover bits that have already been included.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer Page

Hey everyone, its me. Yes, yes, I know what your thinking, 'What the hell, don't you have like 10 other fics plus the ones you just uploaded that you should be working on?' Well to that I say 'YOU CAN'T STOP THE PLOT BUNNIES! RUN!'

Um yeah, anyways, as you can see, I have dedicated an entire page to the disclaimers because of my ambition. This will be a Fic of Massive Crossover Proportions! I will update this page everything something new gets included as part of the crossover. Now on with the show!

Highschool DXD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi

The Gamer is owned by Sung San-Young

The Legend of Zelda is owned by Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto and Takashi Tezuka


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey" talking

'Hey' thinking/speaking about options within the interface

 **[Hey]** Gamer Interface

{Hey} Rihatsu talking

 **(Hey)** Floating Name plates

" _Hey"_ computerized voice/talking over a phone

[Hey] Mission

XxXxXxXx

Tutorial, Day 1: Welcome to the first day of the rest of your life.

XxXxXxXx

My name is Issei Hyoudou. I have just finished my first year of high school, which officially makes me a second year student, and I should be enjoying the break between semesters. I was about to do just that as I headed out of the school gates with the rest of the students from my school. I could practically feel their eyes on me as I walked away.

Everywhere I go in school, there are other students asking, 'Isn't that Issei?'

You would think everyone knowing my name would make me popular, but that first question is often followed by something along the lines of 'Don't look at that pervert or he'll start lusting after you.'

Truthfully, I'm pretty infamous for being perverted, and I mean really perverted. Anything from peeping on the girls' sports clubs to ogling them in class, but that's all I would ever do. At the moment all I want is a cute girlfriend, maybe a harem if I'm lucky.

Matsuda and Motohama, my two best friends, seem to perv out on everything female. Considering those two are the reason we get beaten by the Kendo Club so often, it doesn't surprise me. Especially when those two idiots are all but shouting things like 'Ohhh! Murayama seriously has big tits!' and 'Ahhh, Katase sure has nice legs!'

So here I was, an average, if not highly hormonal, teenager. My life was normal. I would go to school in the morning and go home, ignoring my homework until the last minute while I was either reading porn or playing video games. However, something really bad happened to me on the last day of school before the break.

I had been walking home, zoned out while remembering the wonderful scene I had witnessed through a peep hole in the locker rooms at gym. I must have been on autopilot because I had made it halfway home when I was snapped out of my daydream by a blaring horn and screeching tires. My head snapped to the right just in time to see a large truck coming at me. Realizing I had stopped in the middle of the road, I tried to jump out of the way.

I didn't make it. I felt a pain in my head and that was the last thing I remember. When I came to, I was in the hospital, and my life was changed forever.

XxXxXxXx

'Beep. Beep. Beep.'

'Ugh, what's that noise?' Issei wondered as he slowly came to. He slowly looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He was met with the sight of a sterile white room with a heart monitor beeping off to the side, 'I'm in the hospital? What happened?'

Issei winced as pain lanced through his head. As he grasped his head he remembered, "Oh yeah, I got hit by a truck..."

 **[Welcome to The Gamer Virtual Interface System.]**

Issei jumped as a voice came out of now where.

"What the?! Who's there!" Issei yelled, ignoring the frantic footsteps outside his room. Just as the door flew open, a blue screen popped up in front of him.

 **[Would you like to start the Tutorial now?]**

"Ise, what's wrong?" a voice called from the door. Turning from the screen, Issei saw his mother and a doctor coming through the door way. They didn't seem to notice the giant blue screen floating in front of him, but he noticed something strange about them. Two blue screens with their names and other information floated above their heads.

 **(Sachiko Hyoudou – Level 10)  
(Housewife)**

 **(Dr. Shirosaki – Level 15)  
(Neurologist)**

"Can't you see these blue boxes everywhere?!" Issei yelled before gripping his head in pain, 'Ugh, note to self, yell quietly.'

"Hmm," the doctor said as he moved forward to examine Issei, "We should run a few more tests, but if everything checks out, he should be good to go home today."

"Thank you Doctor. Ise, are you going to be alright if I step out to call your father?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure, I'll be fine." Issei said as he waved his mother off, watching as she duck out of the room, while doing the best to ignore the screen that was repeating its second message out loud every thirty seconds. Letting the doctor check over whatever he needed to check, wondering how he could get rid of the screen.

 **[Would you like to start the Tutorial now?]**

"I don't need this right now!" Issei moaned as the message repeated itself once more. The doctor, who had been shining a light in his eyes, switched of the light and made some notes. To his surprise, a new message appeared.

 **[When would you like to be reminded? Please select one of the following options: 1 hour, 6 hours, 12 hours, or when you next awake.]**

'Why can't I ignore this?' Issei wondered, before his eyes widened when a second screen popped up with a new message.

 **[You have been selected to gain The Gamer Ability. This is an ability granted by a higher being, and it allows you to live your life as if you were a video game character. You normally would have had a chance to choose if you wanted this ability, but it was activated in order to save your life. If I had waited to activate this ability for you, you would have died from being hit by the truck.**

 **P.S. These windows respond to both Voice and Mental commands, as well as hand movements.**

 **\- The Administrator.]**

 **Issei read over the new message a few times before mentally dismissing it. Noticing it only dismissed the 'Administrator's' message, he set the 'Tutorial' reminder for the next time he woke up. As the doctor finished up, Issei decided to ask what had happened.**

 **"** **If everything is to be believed, you were hit full on by a truck when you stepped out in the middle of the road," Dr. Shirosaki said as he notated a few things on his clip board, "If that's true, it's a miracle that you only came in with a minor concussion. You've been asleep for about 20 hours or so, but just to be safe we need to do a few more tests, mainly an MRI, just to ensure that you're good to go."**

 **Issei sighed, "Sure doc, let's just get it over with."**

 **XxXxXxXx**

 **"** ** _Wake up Big Boy, It's time to wake up. Or are you tuckered out from last night?"_** **A sultry voice cooed right into Issei's ear. The brown haired boy shot right up out of bed, looking around for the sexy girl before realizing it was his alarm clock.**

 **"** **Damn it, this thing always gives me weird dreams," Issei said as he stretched as he turned the alarm off, "Huh, I'm wide awake, that's unusual."**

 **As Issei turned to get off his bed, a blue screen popped up in front of his face.**

 **[Would you like to start the Tutorial now?]**

 **With a strangled scream, Issei shot backwards, slamming against the wall while staring at the screen. After a few seconds before he realized what was going on. With vivid memories of the last 48 hours, everything from getting hit by a truck to coming home from the hospital came rushing back to him, all Issei could do was just groan, "Aw man, that wasn't a dream."**

 **[Would you like to start the Tutorial now?]**

 **As the screen repeated itself, Issei groaned again, "Might as well."**

 **Taking a halfhearted swipe at the 'Yes' button, Issei stood up to get dressed. He kept an eye on the screen that was displaying an 'Initializing' message with a loading bar. As he finished dressing the initialization completed, and a red headed fairy girl popped up on the screen.**

 **{Welcome to The Gamer Virtual Interface System! My name is Rihatsu, and I'll be your guide and companion when it comes to The Gamer ability!}**

"Pretty cute, kinda sounds like a tomboy," Issei said, "Heh, a tomboy fairy, now there's something I haven't seen yet."

{Thanks for the compliment, but I'm NOT a stupid Fairy!}

"Huh, you can talk back?

{Yes, I am an Artificial Intelligence programed into your Virtual Interface to assist you with your new abilities. After scanning your personality, I choose the form of a Pixie because it would be cute enough to keep you attention, and not having you lose focus because of my figure.}

Issei stared at the cute little figure on the screen. She looked a lot like the school mascot Koneko in body only with red-orange hair cut short to her chin with the back pulled up in a small ponytail. Coupled with her freckles, green eyes, and mischievous grin, he had to agree with her, but, "So you can change your... form?"

{It's called an Avatar, and no, once I choose a form and a name, they got locked in.}

"What's the difference between a pixie and a fairy?"

{A lot of stuff! Let's get back on track!}

Issei chuckled at her angry pout, "Alright then, what's first?"

Rihatsu snapped her fingers as another screen popped into existence with a list on it.

 **[** ** **1\. Introduction]****

 **[2. Stats]**

 **[3. Traits, Skills and Perks]**

 **[4. Missions]**

 **[5. Features]**

"Let's start from the top," Issei said, feeling a little intimidated by the points listed for some reason, most likely after realizing this wasn't a concussion induce hallucination.

 **[Introduction]**

 **[Welcome to your new life, Issei Hyoudou. Your life has been transformed into that of a Video Game. You are one of the few in this world that can call themselves a true 'Gamer'. You can use this power however you like. You can be the hero, or the villain. Everything you do can earn you experience, reputation, and morality that you can keep track of. Get out into your new world and have fun!]**

"That's a little much..." Issei said as he reread the passage, as the image in the background kept flashing back and forth between a chibi version of him in a Sentai costume standing in a Hero's pose and him in a classic villain's outfit with a goatee and a monocle, "I mean, I can be a bad guy if I wanted to?"

{Yep. It all depends on you and your decisions.} Rihatsu replied with a sagely nod.

"Just, continue to the next section," Issei said with an exasperated sigh.

 **[Stats]**

 **{Please say 'Stats' to pull up your character page.}**

 **"** **Stats."**

 **{Scanning. Calculating.}**

 **Issei watched, interested as each line filled itself out.**

Name: Issei Hyoudou

Level: 1

Experience: 0/1000

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Title: The Perverted Beast of Kuoh

Affiliations: The Perverted Trio of Kuoh

Class: None

Race: Human

Skins: Locked

Current Job: Academy Student

Stats:

-HP: 180  
-Regen Rate: 4 per Hour

-MP: Locked  
-Regen Rate: Locked

-STR: 5

-CON: 8

-DEX: 4

-CHA: 2

-INT: 4

-WIS: 2

-LUK: 6

Available Points: 5

"Cool," Issei said as he read over the stat sheet.

{Huh. That explains a lot, I'll try to keep everything simple for you.} Rihatsu said, giggling at Issei's Stats.

 **"** **Hey, aren't you supposed to be all nice and helpful?" Issei yelled, looking shocked at the fact that she was laughing at him.**

 **{I never said that, besides, Pixies are mischievous beings that enjoy pranking people and laughing at someone else's expense. Would you like an explanation for everything?}**

 **"** **Sure, why not?" Issei muttered sarcastically. Rihatsu giggled again as she pulled up a screen that explained** ** _everything_** **.**

 **[Name:** **Who you are. Are you You?]**

 **[LVL** **: Level, a basic measure of experience and an estimate of strength. When you get enough EXP you will level up and gain free stat points to be used however you wish.]**

 **[EXP: A representation of your Experience. This keeps track of how much experience you still need to reach the next level.]**

 **[Age: How many years you have been walking this Earth.]**

 **[Gender: Are you a boy, or a girl?]**

 **[Title: What people know you as.]**

 **[Affiliation: The group you hang around the most.]**

 **[Class** **: What kind of fighter you are. Sword, bow, or spellbook?]**

 **[Race** **: Humans aren't the only things out there.]**

 **[Skins: You could look different!]**

 **[Current Job: Your current occupation in this world. Anything from Student to Politician and everything in between!]**

 **[HP** **: A representation of your Life Force and Health. When your HP reaches zero you die.]**

 **[MP** **: A representation of your Magic Energy. Used to certain skills. Currently locked, requires you to utilize mana for the first time to unlock.]**

 **[STR** **: A representation of your Strength. This stat governs brute force. The higher your strength the higher your physical output will be, be it in attack and defense. The best way to increase this stat is an intense workout sessions that focus on muscle training.]**

 **[CON** **: A representation of your Constitution. This stat governs physical endurance. The greater your constitution is, the higher amount of HP you have. For every point in constitution, your health increases by 10. The best way to increase this stat is an intense workout that focuses on enduring pain and Cardio.]**

 **[DEX** **: A representation of your Dexterity. This stat governs your reflexes, agility, coordination, speed, accuracy, and stamina. The higher it is, the higher your speed, critical rate, dodge rate and accuracy will be. The best way to increase this stat is an intense workout that focuses on quick movements and reflexes.]**

 **[CHA: A representation of your Charisma. This stat governs your social abilities. The best way to increase this stat is to read books on social etiquette or act correctly for the situation.]**

 **[INT** **: A representation of your Intelligence. This stat governs the ability to process and store information. For every 10 points in intelligence, the number of Available Stat points you earn every time you level up increases by 1. The best way to increase this stat is through intense study.]**

 **[WIS** **: A representation of your Wisdom. This stat governs your sensibility, perceptiveness, willpower and the ability to make information useful. When unlocked, every point in Wisdom increases your MP by 10. The best way to increase this stat is to play games or read books involving strategy or by studying magic.]**

 **[LUK** **: A representation of your Luck. This controls how much any event will be in your favor, and governs the quality and frequency of favorable opportunities. Increases drop rates, chance for critical hits and chance for specific events. This can work both ways, both good and bad luck. While this stat does not increase naturally, certain events such as a streak of good luck can raise it.]**

 **"** **I didn't mean literally!" Issei groaned as Rihatsu gave him a breakdown on every line on the page, some with weird little quirks, "Look, can we just keep it simple from now on?"**

 **{Of course Issei!} Rihatsu chirped, exceedingly pleased with herself.**

 **"** **Is there anything else I should know about this page?"**

 **{Yes. The first is that a couple of features on this page are locked, but only because you have not obtained anything in the category for them to be of use at the moment. When something happens that allows a feature to unlock, you will receive a notification.}**

 **"** **Makes sense, given the Magic stat and the Skins slot both say 'Locked'." Issei said, looking at the two highlighted areas on the screen. Rihatsu nodded as she highlighted another group of options.**

 **{The Title,** Affiliations, Class, Race, Skins, and Current Job tabs can be opened up if you have multiple items that apply to one of those areas. Currently, only the Titles and Affiliation tabs have multiple items to choose from.} She said as she highlighted the stats next, {And finally, each of the main skills, STR, CON, DEX, CHA, INT, WIS, and LUK, can be leveled up through four ways. By doing the recommended work out suggested in their individual explanation, by preforming an action that relates to a skill, by spending the free points you receive every time you level up, or by using a skill book.}

"Alright, can I go ahead and make a few changes here before we go to the next part?"

{That was the next step!} Rihatsu chirped as the screen went back to normal.

"Let's look at those tabs first," Issei muttered as he opened the Titles tab.

 **[Titles]**

The Perverted Beast of Kuoh  
-30% Reputation gain to all while equipped (does not apply to close friends)  
+10% damage to females

Second Year Kuoh Academy Student  
+20% Experience gain

"Yeah, I'll be changing that over to 'Second Year Kuoh Academy Student'." Issei said when he read the effects of the titles, "Maybe switch it back to the other if I fight any monster girls. Next..."

 **[Affiliations]  
** The Perverted Trio of Kuoh  
The Hyoudou Clan  
Kuoh Academy

"Hey Rihatsu, does the affiliations thing have any special effect with who I choose?"

{Yes, depending on which group you choose, you get -/+10% to any reputation gain with anyone affiliated with that group. Be warned, any reputation gain affected by this is affected both ways, positively and negatively.}

"Huh, tough choice, I'll guess I'll leave it alone for now," Issei said as he moved down to look over his stats. Deciding to focus on his lowest scores, he added 2 points to Wisdom and 3 points to Charisma. Confirming the changes, he motioned for Rihatsu to continue.

 **[Traits, Skills and Perks]**

{Please say Traits.}

"Traits."

 **{** **Scanning. Calculating.}**

 **[Traits]**

 **[Traits are special quirks about you. They maybe quirks of the body, mind, or soul, but they all have effects on your new life.]**

Human Racial Trait  
+10% Experience Gain

Pervert  
-10% reputation gain with any females (does not apply to close friends)

Sacred Gear Affinity  
-Currently locked

"What's a Sacred Gear?" Issei asked, wondering what that particular 'trait' meant.

{A Sacred Gear is a part of the system created by the Biblical God to enact miracles on Earth. It has been said that certain individuals with Sacred Gears have grown to become very powerful and influential and that a large number of the people who have had their names etched into history, were most likely possessors of a Sacred Gear.}

 **"** **And I have one of these?"**

 **{Yes. Unfortunately activating even its most basic form with kill you. You're just too weak at the moment to survive the power that it contains. Calculating.}**

 **Issei sighed, "I get some sort of cool power given to me by GOD of all people, and I'm too weak to use it without it killing Me? Story of my pathetic life."**

 **{I have devised a training schedule that will allow you to activate your Sacred Gear's basic form once you reach Level 10. Do you want to see it now or later?} Rihatsu asked.**

 **Issei's eyes glistened with tears as he stared at the little Pixie, "Rihatsu if you were a real person I would totally worship the ground you walked on!"**

 **{Please don't.} Rihatsu said as a giant sweatdrop appeared on the side of her head, {So when do you want to see the training schedule?}**

 **"** **Ah, how about tomorrow?" As Issei chuckled nervously from his little display, Rihatsu marked the schedule as a reminder for the next day and decided to continue.**

{Please say Perks.}

"Perks."

 **{Scanning. Calculating.}**

 **[Perks]**

 **[Perks are permanent buffs and abilities that can be gained every five levels, completing special missions, or reaching a milestone. As a Gamer, you start with the three following perks.]**

 **Gamer's Mind**

 **Description: When in a game setting, such as a dungeon, fight, or various other circumstances determined by your Guide, this perk allows the you to calmly and logically think things through while maintaining a peaceful state of the mind. It also grants immunity to psychological and metal status effects, as well as preventing possession. Passive.**

 **Gamer's Body**

 **Description: This perk gives you a body that allows for the user to live the world like a game, allowing you to survive in situations that a normal person might die from. Wounds and status are healed when healing magic, first aid, or any other restorative effects are active, and will quickly fade after a fight. Sleeping restores HP, MP, and heals all temporary status effects. Passive.**

 **Fiction Adaption**

 **Description: This ability allows you to adapt fictional knowledge and skills to your life. While you may not be able to use all of the adapted knowledge you gain, you can use it to create your own variants based on your knowledge. Active.**

"Okay, what do these mean?"

{The Gamer's Body and Gamer's Mind Perks are both **passive abilities that turn you into a Gamer. In fact, The reason that the Administrator forced the activation for you was because of the Gamer's Body Perk, they wanted to ensure your survival,** } Rihatsu said as realization dawned on Issei's face. He really was lucky to be alive, {As for Fiction Adaption, you can take something, such as a comic or a video game, and deconstruct it in order to allow you the ability to replicate things from that fictional world. For example, if you liked the spells out of a series you've read, you can use the Fiction Adaption to allow yourself a chance to recreate those spells.}

"So I could copy stuff from any anime, manga, video game, or anything?"

{Well, kind of, to an extent anyways. You'll get some form of understanding of how that 'world' works and you will have to work at it, but you can learn to duplicate the abilities and items from it.}

"I'll defiantly have to try that…"

Rihatsu decided to divert Issei's attention before he could start plotting, {Alright, next topic! Please say Skills.}

"Skills."

 **{Scanning. Calculating.}**

 **[Skills]**

 **[Skills are the things you are able to do converted into a game-like form. Every skill has levels, and the higher your skill level, the better your performance is while using that skill. There are a few ways you can learn a skill. You can perform an action that results in the skill being created, use a skill book, or have someone train you in that skill. All Passive skills and some Active skills have infinite use limit while some Active Skills have limited uses, you can recover these by resting.]**

 **[When you use a skill, that skill's efficiency is affected by your current stats, if there is a stat that connected with that skill. For example, you have a physical offensive skill, the higher your STR stat is, the less likely you're going to fail while using that skill. You can see from skill information to check which stats connected to that skill, also a skill can be connected with more than one stats.** ****Some skill can evolve when the connected stats reach a certain level or if a similar Skill is learned.]****

 **Observe: Active. Level: 1/100**

 **-MP cost: 5**

 **-Description: A skill to observe, objects, situations and beings that allows the user to quickly gather information. The level of this skill determines the amount of knowledge and insight the user has on the target, as well as the amount of information that is displayed.**

 **-Affected by: INT and WIS.**

 **-Passively increases INT by one per skill level.**

 **-Passively increases WIS by one per skill level.**

 **"** **Pretty self-explanatory," Issei said, reading the one skill he had over, "Pretty easy to understand as well."**

{Alright!} Rihatsu said as she pulled up the next screen, {Next page!}

 **[Missions]**

 **[There are several types of Missions for you to undertake. While there is no true main quest, your 'Life's Story' will progress based on your choices. While there are certain times that can be considered 'Out of your control', also known as a 'Cut Scene'. So when you are confronted with a mission, choose wisely, as your choice can affect the rest of your life. The common types of quests are listed below:]**

 **Tutorial: These missions are given to help walk you through any new feature that could be added through either Administrator action or your own actions.**

 **Long term: These missions can take months, or even years, to complete. Most have a time limit listed as part of the mission.**

 **Short term: These missions are usually completed within 1-2 months. Most have a time limit listed as part of the mission**

 **Major: These missions are the closest thing you'll come to having a main or story mission. These are the missions that usually have the largest effects on your life as a gamer.**

 **Side: These missions are given to you the same way as Major missions, and while they do have an impact on your life, the effect is usually lessened.**

 **Character: These are missions that apply to important Characters, such as Party Members and other people important to you, and usually affect your reputation and relationship with them.**

 **Daily: These Missions are repeatable and are always assigned by the same quest giver. They are usually quick and easy Exp.**

Misc.: **These missions are the standard run of the mill random missions. They can be picked up anywhere and are usually quite simple. They can lead into another mission though.**

Bounty: These missions have you hunting down dangerous people and creatures. Each bounty is assigned a difficulty level, from D-S rank, and there can be some variations. You must have access to a bounty board or have someone forward a bounty to you.

"Pretty cool, so do I have any missions right now?"

{Just the one that I created to activate your Sacred Gear.} Rihatsu said as another screen popped up.

 **[Mission Log]**

 **[Long Term Mission: Training Daze]**

Description: You have a literal gift from God at your fingertips, yet you are not strong enough to use it. Follow Rihatsu's Training Program to unlock the powers hidden within your soul.

Current Objective: Start Rihatsu's Training Program

Objective: Raise your Strength to 40

Objective: Raise your Constitution to 50

Rewards for Completion: The Awakening of your Sacred Gear, 5,000 EXP

Consequences of Failure: Depression status inflicted for two months

"Okay, that's pretty bad," Issei said as he looked at the consequences line, "I mean, come one! The fact that depression can be forced onto someone for failing a quest?"

{That's how the system works.} Rihatsu said with a shrug, {Well, we only have one section left, lets finish it up!}

 **[Features]**

 _ **[Features are the little extra odds and ends that add flavor to the game. These features are both numerous and ever growing, meaning that while patches**_ **to The Gamer Virtual Interface System can add them, you can also add them yourself with the help of your Guide, Rihatsu. Listed below are the Features you currently have, though some will remained locked until the relevant tutorial is complete.}**

Map: A basic map of the area you are in. It comes in two modes, the area map, which shows you an overview of your immediate area, for example the town or region you are currently in, and the world map, which shows you the areas in the different parts of the world you have been and that you can return to.

Inventory: This is self-explanatory, and if you don't know what it is then you really need help.

 **The Grimoire: Your Spellbook. Current number of spells: 02**

Online Shops: These are areas that you can access to buy items and sell loot without attracting too much attention.

Social Menu: This menu keeps track of your reputation and relationships with various people and groups that you meet. It also keeps track of your Karma, letting you know to what area in the moral spectrum you lean towards.

 _Party Management System: this is where you send out invites and manage party chat and contacts with people who have become Party Members._

Keep/Stronghold Management: This screen is dedicated to the upkeep and management of the Keeps and strongholds claimed and owned by you and your party members. It is in these keeps that you can display your trophies and collectables, as well as storing your valuable loot. Please note that you must purchase one or invite a person who owns one to the party before this screen unlocks.

 _Guide: This is where the basic explanations, given to you by Rihatsu, as well as a variety of hints and tips are archived. If you don't recognize something or understand it, try looking here._

 _Options: This is where you can toggle several things, such as auto-loot and auto-dungeon, on and off. There are selections to alter the Virtual Interface System, different aspects of your abilities, and even an area for any 'Cheats' that you discover._

Issei's eyes widened as he read over everything. His own Stronghold? He could have a party? There were CHEATS!? And the last thing he really took in was, "Holy shit I already have two spells?!"

He reached out and tapped the screen pulling up the spellbook.

 **[The Grimoire]**

 **[Welcome to the Grimoire. This is where the Spells that you have learned created by you will be stored. The Grimoire will give you a list of all your spells as well as an image of their casting circle and magical** **formula.** **It will also breakdown all of the spells you gain into their formulaic components, cataloguing them and providing you with resources from which you can craft new spells, as your INT stat increases so will you're ability to make and use better spells using the simplified spell creation interface provided within the Grimoire.** **It's just drag, drop and calculate the modifications necessary, simple. So always remember to update you spellbook frequently.** **Different schools of spells include, but are not limited to, Elemental magic, Illusions, Summoning creatures such as familiars, and Healing spells]**

 **Instant Dungeon Creation**

 **Spell Type: Active**

 **Level: 0**

 **MP cost: 200**

 **Description: A Spell to create an instant dungeon, you can bring other in only if you wish to do so yourself.**

 **Current dungeons available: Zombies**

 **Instant Dungeon Escape**

 **Spell Type: Active**

 **Level: 0**

 **MP cost: 50**

 **Description: A spell to escape from any instant dungeon that you or a party member has created.**

Issei drooled as he looked at the Spells that were listed before he leapt to his feet, "Alright let's try this out!"

{I hate to burst your bubble,} Rihatsu said with a giggle, {But it's pretty dark outside.}

Issei did a double take as he looked out his window at the night sky, and at his Sexy Girl alarm clock. It was close to eleven at night, "Did it really take that long!?"

{Um, maybe three and a half hours or so,} Rihatsu said as she looked at the clock, {Maybe it's busted?}

Issei flipped the clock around and checked the time it was set for and groaned, "It got switched from 7:00 AM to 7:00 PM. I probably knocked it around when I was sleeping."

{Well then,} Rihatsu said with a clap, {I suggest you get back into bed and we'll start at 7:00 AM!}

"But I don't really feel tired," Issei said as he looked at his bed.

{It acts like a bed in a video game, you can use it to cause time to pass really fast!}

Remembering a game he had played with the same mechanic, Issei sighed, "Might as well. It's not like I have anything better to do."

XxXxXxXx

As Issei closed the window, a little white cat dashed out of his yard and towards its master. It found her nearby and leapt into her arms, causing the petite white haired girl to look at it strangely as it meowed at her. Quirking an eyebrow, the girl watched the cat disappear into a magic circle and she soon followed suite. The girl reappeared in a large office like room decorated with a mixture of Gothic and Victorian furnishings that mixed rather nicely. Sitting behind the desk in front of her was her 'King', one Rias Gremory, one of the idols of Kuoh.

"Koneko, you're back!" the red haired girl said as she slid out from behind the desk and moved to the front. As the red head leaned against the front of the desk, Koneko sat down and took one of the treats that had been left out for her, "Were you able to find out anything new, Koneko?"

"The pervert seems to be back in perfect health, but something strange is going on," Koneko stated in a bored monotone as she took a small bite of the sugary confection in her hand, "Shiro said that something… otherworldly was with him. That it seemed benign and helpful. We were able to confirm he has a Sacred Gear though."

"Really? Do you know what it is?" Rias asked, ecstatic that her patience had finally paid off.

"No, we only heard half of the conversation, like he was talking on a phone, only he was talking to the air." Koneko said as she looked up, "We did hear him whining about not being able to activate it's base form without it killing him. Whoever he was talking to may have offered him some help, because he went from mopey to ecstatic almost immediately."

"Maybe he has one of the Sacred Gears with a spirit in it if he was talking to seemingly nothing and physically activating the gear could kill him," Rias mused as she patted Koneko on the head, causing the younger girl to blush, "If that's true, he's going to be a powerful recruit for our peerage."

"But what if it isn't a the spirit of his sacred gear?" Koneko asked, while she didn't really want the pervert in the peerage, Rias needed everyone she could get, "The energy that Shiro sensed wasn't similar to any of the three factions, but it did feel similar to naturally drawn nature energy."

"Do you think it is a member of the Yokai faction?" Rias asked, only for Koneko to shake her head.

"The pattern was too complex for anything any one person could of done, the only thing I can think of is that whatever is happening to Issei is either a large group," Koneko paused, trying to figure out the best way to say the next part, "Or something even older and stronger than the Biblical God."

Ignoring the slight wince at the mention of their faction's natural enemy, Rias frowned, "Alright then, over break everyone will try to befriend Issei, we can use his accident as the excuse to at least meet with him once, but we need to get him on our side."

Koneko nodded in acceptance of the order, "Do you want me to tell the others?"

"No, I'll tell them in the morning," Rias said as she looked at the time, "It's too late for you to walk home and there were no summons for you today, so you can stay over with me. It will be good to have a little sleep over with you again."

Koneko hummed in agreement as she blushed once more. Rias was way too grabby when she slept.

XxXxXxXx

Author's Note: Alright everyone, I'm also posting a second 'fic' that consists of just the character sheets. They will be updated as needed whenever I post a new chapter that shows changes in the Character Sheets.


End file.
